Akatsuki  alkoho  error
by JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ
Summary: Další krávovina, která vzešla z mého labilního mozku, snad to ve zdraví přežijete.


Nejsem vlastníkem Naruta ani postav vyskytujících se v tomto příběhu. Jak bych taky mohla být? oO za 1. jsem holka a za 2. bych asi těžko psala česky.

Co se stane, když to Akatsuki přežene s alkoholem…

„Hidánku, prostě ti říkám, že nejseš nesmrtelnej! *škyt*"

„Jooo? A co potom teda sem?"

„*Škyt* nejspíš nezabitelnej. *škyt* Jako-jako *škyt* no prostě jako něco *škyt* vodpornýho a slizkýho, víš co *škyt* myslím." Rozesmál se Deidara.

„Ty máš smůlu, že to se o tobě říct nedá." Hidan napřáhl kosu a seknul Deidaru. Teda, vlastně neseknul, ale on si to myslel a tak se začal strašně smát.

„Hidane, přestaň cupovat mojí panenku!" zařval na něho Kakuzu. „Zrovna jsem ji zašil."

Hidan pokýval hlavou a vykuloval oči směrem, kam seknul. Ale ve skutečnosti tam vlastně bylo akvárium.

„Hale, já vím, že nejsem zrovna ideální partie, ale mohl bys to se mnou zkusit."

„No já ti nevím, ale tak proč ne." odpověděla černá část Zetsu.

„Jupí!" zaradovala se bílá část Zetsu. „Tak pojď, už s tebou chci být jedno tělo." A s tím obě části Zetsu odešly do svého pokoje.

„Neviděl někdo Kisameho?" zeptal se Kakuzu.

„Tobi by ho radši ani neviděl." odpověděl mu Tobi.

„Proč?"

„Tobi šel do koupelny a vyjel tam na něho Kisame, že prý jsem vrah ryb, ale to je lež, Tobi přeci ryby nejí. Pak vysypal několik kilo soli do vany a prohlásil, že z ní nikdy nevyleze."

„Hm, asi půjdu za Itachim."

„Itachi? Itachi?" hledal Pein černovláska. „Tady jsi Itachi, já už se ááááá, co to má bejt?" zaječel Pein, když uviděl Itachiho, který tancoval na stole a mě na sobě Konaniny šaty. Kakuzu, který si tam před chvíli sedl, už Itachimu zastrkoval peníze do výstřihu. Pein nakonec jen pokrčil rameny a přidal se ke Kakuzovi.

„Takže, Hidane, *škyt* už vím, jak to vyřešíme. *Škyt* ty prostě tu díru *škyt* v tom Kisameho akvárku *škyt* zacpeš vlastním tělem *škyt* a já dojdu pro Kakuzu *škyt* a on to zašije."

„Co se to stalo mýmu akvárku, mýmu krásnýmu akvárku?" Kisame začal objímat rozbité akvárko. „Vy ste ho zabili! Vy ste ho bez jakýchkoli výčitek zabili!"

„Koho?" nechápal Hidan.

„Nemo! Můj milovaný Nemo! Je po něm, je mrtvej a to jenom kvůli vám!" Kisame zděšeně a smutně zíral na zdemolované akvárium, které vlastně nebylo Kisameho, ale vlastnil jej Zetsu.

„Počkej! Tys tam měl zlatou rybku? *Škyt* a nic si nám neřek? *Škyt* hamoune!"

„Mluvil tu někdo o zlatě?" ozval se z vedlejší místnosti Kakuzu.

„Nebyla zlatá, byla bílo-oranžová, ani nevíte, jak vypadala vaše oběť! Vrazi, nechutní vrazi! Co vám udělala?"

„Já ani nevim *škyt* to Hidan. *škyt*"

„Co se to tu děje?" zavřískala Konan stojící ve dveřích. Všichni ztichli a vyděšeně na ni zírali. Všechny si je poměřila pohledem. „Itachi!" zařvala, když uviděla Itachiho. „To jsou moje šaty!" Chvíli si ho prohlížela. „To jsou Kakuzovy peníze?" zeptala se s pohledem upřeným do jeho výstřihu.

„Jasný, Ita-chan je totiž stráááášně sexy." zvolal Kakuzu.

Konan se moc dlouho nerozmýšlela a strhla Itachiho ze stolu. Když ho dotáhla do svého pokoje, vyštrachala patery další šaty a nějaké halloweenské převleky. Mávala mu s nimi před obličejem a Itachi se je snažil chytit. „Líbí, viď?" Itachi pokýval hlavou. „Půjčím ti je, když mi dáš polovinu výdělku. Bereš?"

Itachi zběsile pokýval hlavou a šaty jí sebral. Hned jak vyšla z pokoje, si oblékl králičí převlek a pokračoval ve svém tanečku na stole.

Pak šla „vyřešit" problém s akváriem.

„Takže, co je tu za problém?"

„Zabili mi Nema!"

„Kisame, neboj se, Nema jsem včera dala jinam. Takže ho nezabili."

„Vážně? A kam jsi ho dala?" Rozzářily se mu oči.

„Jo, vážně, víš, jak je tu kousek odsud ten rybník?"

„No?"

„Tak tam jsem ho dala."

„Proč? Zbláznila si se?"

„No, víš, to aby mohl pořádně narůst."

„Jo aha… Ale vždyť je tam sladká voda!"

Konan si povzdychla. „Neboj, důkladně jsem tu vodu osolila."

„Tak dobře."

„Takže, ještě někdo tu má problém?"

„Deidara mi tvrdí, že jsem nezabitelnej, ale já tvrdím, že jsem nesmrtelnej."

Konan se zhluboka nadechla. „Řekněme, že jsou to dvě slova, se stejným významem, bylo by to v pořádku?"

Hidan chvíli přemýšlel, stejně jako Deidara. Nakonec oba dva promluvili naráz. „Jo."

„Výborně. Ještě někdo?" Chvíli bylo ticho a tak se Konan odebrala zase do obchodu, aby nakoupila prášky na bolest hlavy. „Příště nesmím dávat alkohol do lahví od vody." napomenula sama sebe.

Než přišla, všichni už spali a tak se taky potichu uložila ke spánku. Samozřejmě až potom, co si vzala půlku Itachim „vydělaných" peněz, což byl celkem velký balík.

Ráno každý dostal příděl prášků a poučení o označení alkoholu a obyčejné vody.

Itachi byl asi nejvíce zděšený, když zjistil, co dělal. Kisameho našli kolem poledne u rybníku. Deidara a Hidan se stále hádali, co že je vlastně Hidan zač. Kakuzu se dost styděl za své chování, stejně jako Pein. Jenom Konan, Tobi a Zetsu byli v pořádku.

…

„Konan?"

„Ano?"

„Víš, tak mě tak napadlo, mohl bych si ty šaty půjčit na delší dobu?"

V tu chvíli Konan zkolabovala.

„Hm, beru to jako ne." řekl zklamaně Itachi a odešel.


End file.
